


Speed-dating (part one)

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: Fictober [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: Wanda convinces you go to a speed-dating event with her.
Series: Fictober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502744





	Speed-dating (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the long silence. It was slightly longer than I had anticipated. The surgery went well, but my body took quite a hit and it will be a while before I am my old self again.  
In the mean time I do hope to start posting again.  
Tomorrow I hope to post the newest chapter of Flashlight! Also, this week I hope to finish this challenge and after than there is another series I plan to post.  
So, as you can tell, so many plans. Now I just need the energy to do it all.

It wasn’t entirely clear to you how she had done it, but the fact of the matter was that Wanda had convinced you to come with her. To join her at a speed-dating event, something neither one of you regularly attended. That was exactly why Wanda thought it would be fun. The two of you had been single for a while now and since you refused to go online, Wanda had come up with this. You figured that was partially because she loved getting you out of your comfort zone. A trait that you would hate, if she was not so incredibly supportive while doing it. 

Without Wanda, you’d hardly leave the house. So her methods had some merit to them, you had to admit. Life had become rather repetitive since the end of your last relationship and it was getting harder to deny that. The last person you had loved, had been it for you. Or so you had thought. It had since been proven wrong, as she broke off your engagement before a wedding date had been set. Looking back, you really couldn’t blame her. There had been nothing left of your adventurous nature. You had become a homebody that was content with never changing another thing. Sharon had simply wanted something else. 

So for the past few months your life had consisted of waking up, going to work and going back home to eat and sleep. On weekends you slept in, got your groceries, before going right back to dinner and perhaps a movie. Repetitive and boring as could be. Every now and again Wanda would get you out of the house for drinks, but with her demanding job at Shield Industries keeping her busy, those times were few and far between. 

Wanda now turned to you with a bright smile, which you tried to return with the same fervour, though it felt rather fake. Still, she gave you no indication that it had looked quite as fictitious. She simply signed in and moved towards her assigned table. Thankfully it was right next to yours.  
Sitting down you accepted the glass of wine you had ordered mere moments before and sipped the beverage as you glanced around the room. 

It seemed that the turn-out wasn’t too shabby. There were all kinds of people and the crowd was larger than you had expected. Perhaps you’d meet some interesting people. That said, you didn’t imagine meeting your one true love here, but new friends could never hurt. Your social circle wasn’t quite as big as you preferred. You’d only been in the city for three years, of which you had spend a good two years in a relationship. Most of your friends had been her friends first and after the break-up you eventually lost touch with most of them. 

More people shuffled into the room and all the women sat down at their assigned tables. Sixteen in total. More than you had anticipated on a Tuesday.  
The hostess stepped in front of the gathered crowd, asking for a moment to explain the rules. All the men had been given a number that corresponded with the tables where they would begin this evening. Once the first bell rung there’d be four minutes to get to know the person sitting across from you, before another bell would ring and the men would move to the next table in a clockwise motion. After the fourth, eight and twelfth round there would be a small, fifteen minute break. At the end of the night there would be more time to mingle with whomever you preferred. 

Slightly nervous about meeting so many strangers in such a short amount of time, you shifted in your seat. Wanda chuckled and gently squeezed your arm, obviously far more relaxed and intend on comforting you. You offered her a smile and waited for the first man to sit down.  
When the first one did, you swallowed a groan and forced a smile upon your face. He seemed to exude that he was better than everyone in the room, his nose pointing to the ceiling and barely glancing your direction. When he spoke, he didn’t ask questions, instead he stated facts about himself. Facts he was apparently very proud off, puffing out his chest when he mentioned his yearly income and the car he drove. 

Neither really interested you. You had your own income, which was perfectly adequate and cars never did it for you. They were practical devices to bring you places, but there was no brand that made your heartbeat speed up. You just smiled as he spoke and when he finally stopped long enough, you gave him your name. He raised his eyebrow, perhaps expecting you to state some facts as well, though you had no intention of doing so. You only asked him if he frequented event such as this one often, to which he only nodded in reply. 

Silence stretched after that and you tried a few more questions just to fill the void, though it was clear that there was no match. When the bell rung again you breathed out in relief and wished him luck. He didn’t acknowledge your words as he stepped up to the next table. Astonished you glanced at Wanda, only to see her snickering at the man that had just left your table.  
This did not bode well. 

When the third man left your table, you sighed deeply and leaned back in your chair. What had you gotten yourself into? No, what had Wanda gotten you into? This was definitely on her, you decided. 

“This might have been a waist of time,” Wanda said as she chugged her drink and groaned. 

**“Now? Now you listen to me?”** You exclaimed with laughter clear in your voice. It amazed you that it had taken your friend this long to admit defeat. You had been ready to give up after that first guy. 

“Wanna hear the worst part?” Wanda whispered, leaning towards you as another man sat down with her, “I think some of these men work at my company.” 

“Lucky you, anyone we’ve talked to or are they still to come?” 

“We still have those to look forward too,” Wanda sighed, her voice a low whine. 

By the time the first break came around, you were ready for something a little stronger than wine and you moved towards the bar. Wanda wasn’t far behind and just as eager for a drink. Perhaps the night would pass by faster once you got a little tipsy.


End file.
